What Could Have Been
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: What if Merlin had done things differently with Mordred in episode 11 of Season 5? What if he allowed Kara to escape? How would that have changed things? Especially with the fact that one of his deepest secrets is revealed? Read to find out what it is! Not a Melin/Mordred FYI! Merlin/OC though!
1. Lend a Hand

**Hi! Hime here! :D**

** This is my second Merlin fanfic! I'll do the sequel to the first Merlin fanfic when this one is completed. :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Btw, I do not own Merlin!**

* * *

Mordred was angry, "Tell me you wouldn't do the same, for the woman you love."

"Don't be foolish," Merlin told him.

Mordred shook his head and turned, ready to walk away but Merlin's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"You really love her don't you?"

Mordred turned back at the older man, facing him. "More than anything"

"Anything? As in, you love her enough to help her escape, leave the kingdom, your knighthood and all the friends you have made here? You love her enough to be charged with treason? You really love her that much?"

Even though Merlin asked all these things, he didn't sound skeptical, he sounded like he knew the answers already but he just wanted to hear Mordred say it.

But Mordred answered firmly anyway, "Yes."

Merlin smiled at his response, "If that's the case, I'll help you."

Mordred's eyes widened, completely shocked at first but soon enough, his face formed a look of skepticism.

"You? Want to help me? You never liked me Merlin! You-!"

"That's because I was wary of you Mordred!"

Merlin's calm voice had grown into an angry shout.

Mordred held his breath, he had never seen Merlin angry and from what he heard, it was a rare occurrence to begin with.

Merlin took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again, "You…Arthur likes you a lot…so…"

"So you want to help me for Arthur's sake?"

Mordred had to admit, he felt a little disappointed hearing Merlin wasn't offering his help for him but for Arthur.

"Arthur would be devastated if you leave and betray him. He's been through enough as it is." Merlin admitted.

"Yet, it's okay for you to risk yourself to save Kara? Just so I won't get in trouble?"

Merlin frowned, "Did I say I'll be the one going to save her?"

Mordred blinked, confused, "But you said-"

"I said I'll help. I know someone who can bust out Kara and take her to safety" Merlin clarified.

Mordred raised an eyebrow then, "Who could that be?"

Merlin smiled then; a small smile Mordred had never seen before, a slight smug smile that pulled at the corner of his cheek that resembled much like a smirk.

Finally, he answered Mordred's question, "My wife of course."

Mordred gaped at Merlin then, "Wha-?"

"You can't risk yourself getting caught and neither can I so the next best thing is my wife because frankly; Gauis can't do it. He's too old for that."

Mordred was blinking again; this time, out of surprise but Merlin continued anyway.

"You go down to the tavern and drink, the knights are there thus when Kara escapes, you have an alibi with the knights backing you up and while you're doing that, I'll busy myself with Gauis."

Mordred didn't know what to say even when Merlin came toward him and gripped his shoulders in a reassuring gesture.

"My wife will save Kara Mordred. Don't worry."

After a pat on the shoulder and a calming smile from Merlin, Mordred was left to his own thoughts, alone, in the hallway.

_Merlin…has a wife?!_

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review please!**

**I'd like to know!**


	2. The Wife Revealed!

Kara watched as the knights ate their supper and looked down at the measly meal she was given; a loaf of bread, a pitcher filled with water and a cup.

"She should be grateful", she thought. She had heard stories that Uther had never allowed food to be given to his prisoners in the first place.

He liked to watch them starve.

Kara shuddered and drank a sip from her given cup after poring in the water.

"Well at least, the water was clean" she thought to herself.

She bit into her loaf next and thought it was good that it wasn't cold and rough. It was warm even.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Kara looked up to see that the lavish meals the knights were eating had fallen to the floor.

What on earth-?

That's when it happened.

The knights jumped out of their seats trying to pry off the rodents that were violent gnawing at them with their teeth. The knights were jumping about, trying to shake off the rodents. The both of them would give a cry of pain if the one of the rodents had bit them too hard. The druid girl felt her lips twitch; the desire to laugh was overwhelming. The comical sight before her was a thing to behold and enjoy but it didn't last long.

Out of nowhere; two hands holding a club shot out of the shadows from behind the knights and knocked the two men out swiftly. The two nobles fell to the floor with a thud. They were knocked out cold.

The attacker came out, an amused smirk playing on her full pink lips as she took in her handiwork. She dropped her club to the floor and then turned to look at Kara which made the young girl freeze for a moment.

Other than her lips, Kara could only see the woman's straight nose as she was wearing a hood. The mysterious woman was dressed entirely in black, showing off her curvaceous figure which thus made sense on how easy it was for her to hide in the shadows.

Kara plucked up her courage and finally asked, "Who are you?"

The woman smirked and mumbled a spell under her breath, causing Kara's cell door to unlock and open.

"Your savior" the mysterious woman said as she held out hand.

Ecstatic, Kara quickly got up from the dirty floor, out of her rusted, old cell and into the waiting arms of the other woman.

"I'm so glad I was saved!"

Kara felt herself feel warmer inside when the mysterious woman began to stroke her hair comfortingly, "There, there dear."

"Are you in league with Morgana as well?"

The woman's hand paused mid-stroke and her lips puckered as if she had just sucked a lemon. If Kara had seen this, she would have realized that her savior was no fan of Morgana and had much distaste towards the dark witch.

"No, I am not."

This made the druid girl pull away from the embrace and look at her heroine with a confused expression.

"Then why did you save me?"

The woman smiled then, "Because I was requested to."

With that said, she began to chant words of the Old Religion, startling Kara; not because it was sudden but because it sounded so beautiful and instinctive. It reminded her of the teachings she had been taught when she was a child; to speak the words of the Old Religion beautifully with passion and warmth. That was the aim of the druids but had never been reached to the level of the woman before her…just who is she?

Kara looked around to find herself surrounded by blue light.

"No need to feel afraid Kara."

Kara turned back to face the woman only to gasp, eyes stared back at her, eyes with a sparkling, golden honey color. Kara had never seen anyone's eyes that color before…not even Morgana who was born with her magic.

Then, Kara heard an owl hoot. She looked around her surroundings to find that she was in a familiar place.

Her eyes widened, "We're-"

"On the edge of the forest that's just beyond the border between Camelot's and Cenred's kingdom" the woman finished.

"A teleportation spell!" gasped Kara. "Only-"

"The most powerful could perform? Yes that's what I did."

"But that's such a large distance! You didn't even have a poultice or-!"

"Yes, I only needed my magic to perform the spell" the women answered a little tiredly.

Kara looked at her savior in awe, "Who are you?"

The mysterious woman smirked again and stepped into the moonlight which gave Kara all the light she needed to see the woman's face as she removed her hood.

She was beautiful.

Ringlets of tawny-brown hair veiled her heart shaped face and flowed in waves adorning her peaches and cream skin tone. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a smoky, gray color; soft-looking, all knowing and luminous. With her straight nose and full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection.

However, Kara expected the woman to be much older than her, mid-twenties even as she sounded so wise, so experienced when she spoke but she looked to be actually nearing the age of twenty.

"Just how old are you?"

The woman smiled, "Now, didn't the druids ever teach you to never ask a woman her age?"

Kara blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"Nevermind, we need to keep moving."

The woman raised her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. There was a rustle of bushes when a large horse with a chestnut-brown coat and black mane came out. It galloped toward them and stopped in front his master and Kara watched as the mysterious woman stroke him before climbing onto his back.

"Come"

Kara followed her suit and climbed on. But just before the mysterious woman before her could use the horse's reins, Kara's arm shot out and stopped her.

"Problem?"

"I don't know your name…even though you know mine."

The woman smiled and answered, "It's Layla"

With that said, the woman slapped the reins forcing the horse to gallop fast into the night, not giving Kara another chance to speak.

* * *

The next morning; after Arthur had heard the news of Kara's escape and the knight's report, he called Mordred to his chambers.

"Did you have anything to do with her escape Mordred?" Arthur interrogated as he sat at his desk whilst Mordred stood before him.

"No milord. I didn't."

Arthur scoffed, "You're the only one who knows her here Mordred. In fact, you had even pleaded with me to let her go. How can it not be you?"

"It couldn't have been me milord because I was at the tavern last night."

Arthur blinked once then twice and another time before finally speaking, "You? At the tavern?"

"I understood that you weren't going to change your mind so I was hoping maybe drinking ale with the other knights would make me feel better."

"I see…" Arthur murmured.

"I was even hoping for a hangover so I at least I didn't have to see-"

Arthur cut him off at that, "I get it"

Mordred nodded.

"So which of the knights were you with?"

"Gwaine, Percival and Leon. There were the other knights there as well but I haven't really remembered all their names yet" Mordred finished with a slight sheepish look on his face.

Arthur nodded, "I see…well in that case-"

"So you didn't have anyone rescue Kara then?"

Arthur looked up to see his wife looking at Mordred skeptically.

"I didn't your Highness."

Gwen frowned at hsi answer and began walking towards him, "I'm sorry Mordred but I really don't think you would be the type to leave your lover in her cell to await execution the following morning."

Mordred forced himself to keep a neutral expression, "I've known Kara since I was young and she's very dear to me but she had killed people. The Kara I knew could never do that. She's changed and she had made it clear to me that she was not going to change her mind."

Gwen's expression softened immediately, "I see…"

"Mordred"

Mordred turned back to look at his king, "Yes?"

Arthur leaned forward in his chair and looked up at Mordred, "So you really have no idea where Kara would have gone?"

"No. I honestly don't."

Arthur had looked into his eyes then but Mordred was confident that he had spoken the truth. He really did have no idea where Merlin's wife had taken his lover. Merlin probably did though.

"In that case, you're free to go."

Mordred nodded and with a bow to Arthur and Gwen; he left.

As Mordred was making his way back to his chambers, he felt someone pull him into a corridor. Mordred was about to throw a punch at his attacker but his fist was caught.

"Well aren't you jumpy?"

Mordred's eyes widened in recognition, "Merlin!"

Merlin grinned and released Mordred's hand.

"Good job back there with Arthur and Gwen. Don't you just love the loopholes and half-truths? Makes you feel less guilty eh?"

Mordred frowned but before he could anything, Merlin interrupted him.

"Anyway, my wife had reported to me that Kara is safe and out of Camelot."

Mordred breathed a sigh of relief, "When can I see her?"

"You're going to have to wait a week first, until this whole mess dies down. I'll take you to Kara then."

Mordred frowned again but Merlin held up his hand in a reassuring gesture, "Don't worry, my family will take good care of Kara."

"Family?"

Merlin grinned, "Yup, my mum, my wife and my son."

Mordred's eyes widened, "You have a-?!"

"Shush!" Merlin covered Mordred's mouth with his hand and used the other to put a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture.

Merlin removed his hand after checking the coast was clear and Mordred asked immediately, "Just how old is your son?"

"He had turned two just a few moths ago actually."

_Same age as Sir Leon's daughter…_

Before Mordred could say anything more, Gwaine's laughter was heard and when he turned back to look at Merlin to warn him to leave before he was seen, he was already gone.

* * *

**Haha, sorry people not Freya.**

**Please, that would WAYYY to be obvious no?**

**It's my own OC character. Don't like?**

**Don't read.**

**If you're interested, continue.**

**It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	3. The Mini-Merlin

Kara awoke to find an adorable little toddler looking at her curiously. She immediately sat up in her bed, shocked at first but since the tiny black haired boy looked no more than three; she gradually relaxed and began to study him. Oddly enough, he seemed a little familiar.

He had unusually big ears which made him look a little like a rat. His doe-shaped eyes were a mesmerizing lapis lazuli blue that shined like jewels and practically screamed innocence. He was holding a teddy bear to his chest. He was so small and adorable that Kara had an urge to grab him and hug him to death. Embarrassed at the thought, she blushed.

"I'm supposed to tell Mama you woke up" she heard him say, making her look up.

The door creaked open and a woman entered with eyes just like the toddler, carrying a tray with what Kara assumed was her breakfast.

"Myriddin! What are you doing here?"

"Mama told me to go see if big sister was awake."

"Well, she's awake now so go and tell her."

The toddler pouted before looking back at Kara. He gave her a shy little wave before leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry about Myriddin. I hope my little grandbaby didn't wake you?" Hunith apologized.

Kara's eyes widened in shock, "You're his grandmother?! But you look so young!"

Hunith laughed and walked to Kara's bed to set down the tray.

"I had my son when I was 16" she told her, smiling.

Kara stared.

_16?! But that's so young!_

Hunith chuckled at the girl's expression.

"Come on now, you need to eat" she says, gesturing to the food on the tray. "You must be hungry."

Kara nodded and began to eat heartily.

_I think I'm going to like it here_

* * *

"Arthur, I need to ask you a favor."

Immediately, Arthur and Gwen stopped eating. It was rare of Merlin to ask Arthur for something.

"What is it Merlin?"

"I need 3 days off starting next week."

"3 DAYS?!" exclaimed Arthur.

"What for Merlin?" asked Gwen. She knew Merlin would never leave unless he absolutely had to.

"I need to help my mother, apparently she needs certain herbs that she can't get in Cenred's kingdom so she asked me to come and give her some of Gaius's potions. There is someone in the village who's suffering from the sweating sickness and is about to go into the 3rd stage. I would go earlier but it'll take the weekend for Gauis to make what she needs …"

"Oh my" Gwen says, feeling sympathy for the poor villager.

Arthur nodded, "I understand but I expect you back in time to wake me up on Thursday. Am I clear?"

"Yes, thanks Arthur." Merlin says, smiling.

Arthur nodded but then he remembered something.

"Wait a second, the border of Cenred's kingdom is practically crawling with bandits since Cenred died. There is no way I'm letting you go there alone."

Gwen frowned, "But Leon, Gwaine and Percival have a mission to do next week."

Arthur deadpanned; he did not want his friend to go out there and possibly get himself killed.

"What about Mordred?" Merlin suggested.

Gwen, still frowning replies, "But I thought you didn't like Mordred?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well you're not as friendly with him as the other knights" Gwen answered.

Merlin shrugged but Gwen didn't buy it.

"I think is a good idea" Arthur chimed in, stopping Gwen from pressing Merlin further.

"Really?" asks Merlin.

"Yes I think it'd be good for you to watch over him. He seems to be out of sorts lately."

"Must be Kara. He's probably worried." Gwen thought.

"Well alright if that's what you want" Merlin relents.

Arthur nodded and went back to eating. Merlin gave a small bow and left the room to tell Mordred.

* * *

Kara decided to see the garden. Hunith apparently was a herbalist and had studied medicine in her younger days so she's practically the village's doctor. Kara was curious, she wanted to see the herbs Hunith was growing in her backyard. Hunith wasn't with her though, she left to do her rounds and check on her patients. She left immediately after giving Kara a dress to wear.

Once she was outside, Kara turned to admire her reflection in the window; she giggled and twirled in the dress. Hunith had told her it was one of her old dresses. The dress was a meadow green color which suited Kara's skin tone quite nicely. The dress flared at the bottom making movement easy. Kara loved the girdle the most; a girdle of the same fabric was tightened with black cording which helped to provide emphasis to her slim waist.

**(Dress on my profile if you want to see! But not green though! .)**

"That's a nice dress, I remember Hunith asking me to try it on before alas, it didn't suit me but I'm glad it does for you."

_That velvety voice!_

Kara turned around to see Layla there, smiling at her warmly, carrying an empty wooden basket. She looked nice.

Layla wore her hair down, long and wavy. She wore a simple, sleeveless forest green surcoat with two rows of lace at the bottom over an a-line chemise with long hanging sleeves. The neckline was slightly gathered and low but demure. She wore plain, light brown flats on her feet.

**(Surcoat and chemise is on my profile as well!)**

"How are you feeling?" Layla asked.

"Good, thank you. I have never slept in a bed before."

Layla smiled, "You should thank my husband for that. He earns well and sends us all most of his money to spend so that we can live comfortably"

"I see."

"So what brings you out here?" Layla inquired. "Did you need a change of air?"

"I just wanted to see the garden is all."

Kara finally turned to look at the garden at that moment and she gasped in surprise.

_What a gorgeous garden!_

On the left side was where Hunith grew her herbs where the full leaves were a dark, healthy green. In the center, was a vegetable & fruit garden that was practically bursting with food that looked good enough and ripe enough to eat right then and there, even if raw. On the right, was a flower garden where several, beautiful flowers grew; such as roses, lilies, marigolds and so on. Behind the gardens, there was an apple tree and an orange tree; two of Kara's favorite fruits. The temptation to go over there and pick one was tempting.

"Amazing" Kara breathed.

Layla was about to thank her until she heard her son calling her.

"Mama!"

The women turned to see Myriddin running toward them; his right hand was holding his teddy bear's hand while his left hand was holding a piece of paper.

"It's from Papa!"

Layla took the paper from her son and began to read. When she finished, she turned back to Kara.

"Mordred will be coming over to see you next week."

At that, Kara's face brightened.

* * *

DAYS LATER

After the goodbyes, Merlin and Mordred set out. As soon as they were out of the castle grounds, Mordred began to speak.

"Merlin, I really can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. I really appreciate it,"

"Not a problem Mordred."

"But Merlin, is all this trouble really all because Arthur likes me or is it more?" Mordred asked, hoping it was the latter.

There was a pause before Merlin replied, his voice quiet, "It's more. You reminded me of myself once."

"How so?" Mordred asked, intrigued.

"There was a druid girl I met once, her name was Freya. I fell for her immediately but unfortunately she was cursed. At night, she would turn to this murderous monster and eventually Arthur got to her and…killed her" Merlin tells him, choking at the last part.

Mordred was shocked, "If that happened…why do you still remain by Arthur's side? Aren't you angry with him?"

"I can't blame Arthur for protecting his people Mordred. I was going to run away with her actually but Freya didn't want to ruin what I had so she left before I could get to her…"

Mordred saw Merlin's pained expression and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine. We should get going. If we quicken the pace, we should make it by lunchtime."

Merlin slapped the reins, forcing his horse to gallop. Mordred did the same, hot on his heels.

* * *

HOURS LATER

Myriddin and Kara were setting the table while Layla and Hunith were finishing up on the food preparations. It was evident that Kara was in a good mood, she was even humming.

"Is big brother Mordred nice?" Myriddin asked.

Kara looked up at him and smiled, "Of course, I'm sure you'll like him Myriddin."

The toddler grinned and she could have sworn she saw the flowers in the vase before her turn healthier. The leaves of the flowers seemed to become greener and fuller even the petals of the flowers were growing bigger right before her very eyes!

Kara was astonished, "You…"

"Yes, my little boy is a warlock" Layla says. "Just like his father."

Myriddin beamed at the mention at his father whilst Kara remained wide-eyed, "B-but the last warlock is supposed to be Emrys!"

Almost immediately, Hunith turned her head to look at the girl.

_Isn't she supposed to-?_

"Kara" Layla says slowly, "You have met my husband haven't you?"

"I HAVE?!" exclaimed Kara, shocked.

Layla blinked at her before speaking again, "You felt his presence when you two met didn't you?"

"I felt no such thing!"

Kara's confession left the family shocked. Hunith went over to her daughter-in-law and tugged at her arm.

"Layla" Hunith whispered,"Kara is a druid isn't she? I thought druids are supposed to-?"

"She is" hissed Layla.

"Wait, so your husband is Emrys?! Isn't he supposed to be some old man?! Morgana said-!"

"He was in disguise" Layla told her.

_Is she-?_

"Mama…"

Layla looked down to see her little one tugging at her dress, "Mama, how come big sister Kara didn't realize who Papa was?" Is something wrong with her?"

Kara couldn't believe this, so the past week, she had been living with Emrys's family?!

"Kara"

The girl looked up to see Layla eyeing her coolly, "Do you know that you're corrupted?"


	4. Unexpected

**Hime: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's hard to juggle life when you're studying a diploma like me! Anyways, thank God for holidays huh?**

**On with the story! *pumps fist in the air***

**I do not own Merlin!**

* * *

"Corrupted?! What do you mean?!"

Kara was frightened by the look Layla was giving her.

"You've strayed away from your druidic beliefs correct?" Layla asked the younger woman.

At that moment, Kara's face changed. A cold, uncaring expression came across her face, "So?"

Layla responded with a hard look in her eyes, "So…you were found by Morgana who taught you dark magic and made you her follower."

"SHE DIDN'T MAKE ME! I CHOSE MY WAY!" countered Kara defensively.

"AND LOOK AT WHERE THAT HAS GOT YOU?" Layla yelled back.

Kara opened her mouth to continue the argument but Layla raised a hand to stop. She then spoke calmly.

"Reflect on yourself Kara, you were about to kill someone-"

"Arthur Pendragon deserves to die" Kara interrupted her, her voice filled with bitterness.

"But Arthur should not be held responsible for his father's actions."

"He's his father's son. He had always sought out for Uther's approval. He will definitely continue to honour that wretched man by continuing his legacy."

"That's what Morgana keeps saying am I right?"

"Don't talk as if you know her!" Kara yelled again but this time in defence of her mistress.

"And has he?" Layla asked.

"What?"

"Has he? Since Uther Pendragon's death, has Arthur Pewndragon really done what his father, Uther would have done? Arthur preaches of equality, he knighted commoners and hell, he even married one! Arthur is not Uther, Kara."

Kara's mouth opened, closed, opened and then closed again. It was obvious Kara had no idea what to say next. She was lost now.

"Kara, you've lost sense due to Morgana's influence. Let me help you."

Kara looked up at her, confusion clearly seen in her eyes. But before Layla could help her, the sound of a door slamming open came.

"KARA!"

Kara's eyes widened as she recognized the voice and turned to run to her lover. They embraced each other, they were so happy to be in each other's presence. They eventually broke apart and just looked into each other's eyes.

"It's so good to see you" Kara tells him, smiling.

"Modred nodded, "And I you. You are looking well."

"But of course, she is under the care of my family."

Kara froze and tilted her head to see who Emrys was.

Now, she knew why Myriddin looked so familiar, he looked just like the man that she saw with King Arthur! Wait…wasn't he?

"THE KING'S MANSERVANT?!" Kara finally remembered, shocked.

Kara turned around to look at Layla at the same time pointing at Merlin, "HE IS EMRYS?!"

Layla nodded in confirmation whilst her husband's lips twitched, annoyed.

"You know, it's very rude to point."

"Kara turned back to him, a shocked expression still on her face.

"How? How can it be possible for someone, someone who has been at the king's side for years watch innocent people suffer for having magic?! Especially when that person is supposed to be their saviour!"

"I did help them Kara. I saved whoever I could. I did my duty and what I felt was right. You can think of me as the magical society's vigilante you could say" answers Merlin, trying to inject some humour into the conversation.

Myriddin laughed, "Papa is like a hero from a fairy tale!"

Myriddin's parents and grandmother chuckled at the small boy's comment but Kara was not amused. Seeing this, Mordred tried to help his lover see the truth.

"You know, Emrys was the one that arranged for your escape."

"Really?" Kara asked, surprised.

She turned to Merlin to say something but then her face changed to a dark expression, "He probably arranged the escape so he can finish me off himself. I do support Morgana's cause after all."

"Kara, that's not true. I honestly planned the escape so that you could be with Mordred!" Merlin told her with the utmost sincerity.

Kara took a step forward, challenging the man before her, "YOU LIE! YOU'VE BEEN HIDING THE SHADOWS FOR SO LONG, YOU MUST HAVE ULTERIOR MOTIVES! PERHAPS YOU'VE EVEN TURNED ON US! YOUR OWN KIND! YOU CHOSE YOUR PRECIOUS KING OVER US!"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE KARA!" Merlin tells her, trying to convey to her the truth.

That's when Layla came in to help, "Kara! My husband's actions have no hidden agenda! Please! Just listen to what he has to say. All my husband is doing is for the good of the future. He and many others including myself as well hope to build Albion where magical and non-magical beings can live in peace! But firstly, he needs to raise Arthur first! So that he can become King of Albion!"

"I AM SICK OF YOUR LIES! AND BESIDES, IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE, MORGANA SHOULD BE THE ONE TO RULE ALBION NOT ARHUR PENDRAGON!" she yells back.

"Damn it Kara!" Mordred pulls Kara close to him with authority and a firm grip on her arm. It was clear he did not like what he was seeing from Kara at all.

"What has happened to you? You were never like this before!"

"I grew up! Morgana has opened my eyes, she showed me the light!"

"What light?! Did you not feel the darkness that she radiates when you are around her?! Do you no see the blind rage in her eyes?! The lost sense in her actions as of late?!"

But Kara was not listening; she was attempting to get out Mordred's tight grip, struggling desperately.

Mordred cussed and tightened his grip on Kara even more.

"LOOK AT ME KARA!"

Kara looked up at him and Mordred could see that the girl he loved was really no longer there. Her eyes were filled with defiance, bitterness and hatred. The Kara he once knew, the one he knew he loved was sweet, kind and forgiving.

She had completely changed.

Angry at the turn of events, Mordred pushed Kara away but because it was so sudden, Kara didn't have time to catch herself so she fell and struck her head on the edge of the kitchen counter before finally falling to the floor. A blood pool was forming on floor thus causing the people in the room's eyes to widen.

Merlin and Layla ran to Kara was, Hunith grabbed Myriddn and cradled him in her arms, forcing him to turn away from the scene whilst Mordred just stood there, shocked beyond belief.

Merlin checked her pulse and to his dismay, there was none.

Kara was dead.

Mordred stared at where Kara's head was, the pool of blood growing larger by the second.

He had just killed his first love.

He was a murderer.

* * *

**Hime: Done! ****Holy crap that was 1,092 words!**

**Anyway Bye-Bye! Please review! :)**


End file.
